


Pillow Talk

by jenni4765



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni4765/pseuds/jenni4765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff piece about the first time Elrond and Melpomaen truly discover each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelstar3999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar3999/gifts).



> Written for Angelstar3999 for the Slashy Santa Valentine 2016 exchange.

It all began when Master Elrond asked me to go shopping for pillows with him. Later on he told me that he thought I might be the best person to help him decorate his private rooms after seeing me bend over a pile of books. At the time I was in the library organizing them into a more aesthetically pleasing arrangement than the messy way in which they had been scattered on the floor. He could not know at the time that I detested seeing piles of books strewn about after the children and I had finished our daily lessons. 

But the Lord of Rivendell, who had never seemed to notice me before, strode to where I stood staring at him in surprise. I had straightened up when I sensed him approaching me and was quite shaken when he clasped my chin firmly in his hand, his fingers barely touching the skin of my neck. I did not know whether he was going to scold me or sympathize with me. He could not have sensed how the flesh of my throat ached in that moment to be stroked by his gentle touches. I hoped that his fingers would make their way down my chest and belly toward the origin of my yearning. My breath caught in my throat when his fingers lingered there. I gazed into his eyes to see them darkening, his brows lowering a little. It was a most disconcerting encounter, our first.

He did tell me much later that when he had first taken notice of me, holding my chin in his hand and staring into my eyes, that I looked as startled as a deer caught in torchlight and that he was drawn to me for that reason as well as for the curve of my backside when he saw me bending over the books. He told me that the way the soft cloth of my robe clung to my bottom made him see how nicely dressed I was, how everything I wore suited my coloring and was very well coordinated. He added that he had been looking for many months for a suitable person to design the interior of the Last Homely House, which he said was becoming rather out of date compared to more modern places such as Lothlorien and Mirkwood. He did add that he was not in competition with the Lady Galadriel and her husband Lord Celeborn, and especially not with his lordship King Thranduil of Mirkwood, whose kingdom could also be considered, arguably, more modernly decorated than Imladris. But, he added, everyone that he had so far interviewed for the position had proved to be unsuitable.

I could feel the color rising in my cheeks when he told me that he badly desired a designer and would like me to try out for the job. I was a little disappointed that he gave no indication that he was as interested in me on a personal level as I realized I was in him, but I tried to suppress the rapid beating of my heart when he touched me and closed my eyes for a moment, hoping that the loving look in them would not betray me. When I opened them he was staring at me with a penetrating, fea searching look in his dark orbs. I prayed to Eru to not let Elrond see how much in that moment I desired him.

I choked out a few words of gratitude for the offer of the new position and as soon as I could, I extricated myself from his grasp to make my escape. He asked me to come to his rooms later that evening to discuss plans for a shopping expedition. I nodded and took myself away as quickly as possible. My cheeks felt hot and inwardly I was trembling. He could not know how much his touch and attention made me lose my self control. He had disarmed me so easily that I needed time to pull my defenses together. I needed to revisit every detail of what he said to me in my mind and mull it over while relaxed and composed. Only then would I be able to restore my armor, the steely self control that I prided myself on possessing.

Once in my room I stripped off the pale green robe that Elrond had admired and carefully hung it in the wardrobe closet, smoothing its folds with my hand, feeling the softness of the fabric that he had so recently touched. Next I removed my brushed suede boots, the color of doves' wings, placing them side by side on the wardrobe floor. Lying down on my bed, I unfastened my leggings, the same color as my boots, and dreaming of my lord Elrond, pleasured myself while reliving our entire conversation over and over in my mind.

A bit later I was busying myself with preparing the children's lessons for the next day while waiting patiently for my lord's summons to his private rooms. Presently Erestor came to see me with the message that Master Elrond had become unexpectedly busy with an urgent matter. I was to wait for further word from him regarding our shopping expedition. Also, he had yet to make the announcement to the rest of the house that I was to be made the official interior designer. Only Erestor knew about my appointment, and stared at me with rather a quizzical expression while he was giving me the news. I said nothing for I was as bewildered as he regarding this sudden change in my fortunes.

Several days passed until one evening I did not feel hungry and decided to retire to my room rather than join the rest of the household in the dining hall for dinner. My stomach was truly in knots, for nothing had changed over the past few days. I assumed Master Elrond was still away on his urgent errand and I continued giving the children lessons in the library. I glanced toward the doors of his quarters while passing them on my way up the staircase and heard the sudden click of an opening door. My lord's head appeared in the doorway. He emitted a soft whistle to catch my attention.

"Psst...Melpomaen. Come here, please."

"Of-of course, Lord Elrond." I bowed my head and descended the stairs to join him. Tentatively and with heart pounding, I approached him.

"Come inside quickly, Melpomaen," he said softly. He had spoken my name twice in quick succession, I thought, more than he had ever done, as if to remember it better by repetition. I followed him into his private sitting room, my hands clasped in front of me. My heart insisted on continuing to beat quite rapidly.

"Look," he said. I lifted my head to see him indicating the space with a sweeping gesture of his hand.

"Do you see how stale and old-fashioned this sitting room is?" His tone was professional. He had not wasted any time on small talk or pleasantries, nor had me smiled at me. I felt a bit crestfallen but swallowed my disappointment while casting my gaze around the vast room. It was too dark, I thought, and austere. While most of Elrond's household would have considered him to be an austere man, perfectly suited to a room like this one, I had never found him so, even if I did not know him well. I sensed that below the stern-looking surface my Lord Elrond hid a much softer persona. And though at that time I was but a figure on the periphery of his world, I took a more than superficial interest in him.

"What do you think? Honestly, please."

His intent stare was searching and I felt my cheeks turn hot pink. I desired to be honest, to pour out my true feelings to this man.

"Y-yes," I stammered. "My Lord, the colors are too dark, the drapery too heavy. The bookcases are too plain and severe for this room. It is not a library but a place to sit and relax with company or alone if you prefer. It should be bright and airy. I have an idea for a new arrangement for some of the books if you wish to keep them in your rooms, but you already have the finest library there is downstairs for most of them."

I stopped to take a breath and look at him to see his reaction. To my surprise he was beaming at me. His smile was glorious, like a shaft of morning sun in the otherwise dark and dreary room.

"Good, very good." He nodded. "I like your ideas. Now come through to my bedroom."

I felt my face become hotter as my excitement grew at the news I was to enter his private bedroom. I put a hand to my chest to feel my heart pounding while following him through a set of double doors and beheld his private bedchamber.

Its plainness surprised me. The bed was very large but plain, built out of untreated wood. The coverlet was made of plain grey wool. The floors were of polished wood and were smooth to walk upon but were not furnished with any rugs. Plain pale grey sheer curtains hung over the windows, as still as fog, for the windows had not been opened. There were a couple of dull-looking tapestries hanging on the walls but nothing else save four black iron candle sconces. A large table stood against one wall but no vase of flowers adorned it. His washstand held only a plain white ewer and basin, no grander than the one in my own room. Nor was his wardrobe cabinet any better than mine.

"Well, Melpomaen, what do you think of my bedroom?" He turned to look at me.

Casting another glance around while choosing my words carefully, I replied:

"Excuse me for saying so, My Lord, but I find it quite shocking that you live this way privately, so austerely, without the joy of color and bereft of any decoration."

He stared at me a moment. "So that is what you think?" I could see his eyes darkening like a late summer storm, yet secure in my beliefs, I was not frightened by the look he gave me.

"Yes, My Lord Elrond," I continued. "I hope you don't mind, but I have a few ideas already." I strode to the bed and lifted the rough wool blanket covering it. There was no pillow. Surprised, I turned to face him. "You sleep without a pillow?" I stopped, a bit shocked that I had mentioned such a personal thing to him in such a way to suggest that there might be something wrong with the way he chose to sleep.

To my surprise he did not seem to mind my boldness. "No," he admitted. "I find that sleeping on pillows make my neck and shoulders ache in the morning when I need to feel at my best, alert and ready to make any number of important decisions."

"I understand," I replied. "But if you had the right sort of pillows you would feel even more refreshed in the mornings."

"Is that so?" His eyes twinkled while he stared at me, the corners of his mouth turning upwards most engagingly. "What other ideas do you have?"

I smiled back at him, sensing that a true connection between us might be possible some day. I replied happily, "I would open the windows and let in some fresh air. Your curtains are quite plain but I like the idea of having light, airy ones in here rather than heavy drapes like those in the sitting room. I think they would look quite lovely billowing in the morning breezes. I would bring in fresh flowers daily to sit on the table and perhaps lay some books on it as well as writing paper and a stand for some quills and ink. A more fitting ewer and basin, something grander than the one you have, which if I may say so is too humble for you. It looks exactly the same as the one in my own room."

He laughed at this, the sound booming but mellifluous.

"Melpomaen," he cried, when he had finished expressing his merriment. "You are very self-deprecating. It is a welcome pleasure to hear you say such things. You are quite different from most of the characters in this place, with their large egos and strong points of view. I must say, though, that your suggestions are straight to the point and I find them delightful."

"Y-you do, My Lord?" I stammered, my cheeks turning pink again.

"Yes," he said. "Let us go shopping on the morrow for these pillows you spoke of and some other things that I need."

"You would like to accompany me, Master Elrond?" I blinked, shocked at the thought of going shopping with him. 

"Yes, why not?"

I could not control my stammering. "It-it seems somewhat personal and - er - intimate, if you don't mind my saying so, a thing for a lord and his servant to do together."

He was staring at me again. 

"In public," I added.

He continued to stare, looking taken aback. He seemed at a loss for words for a moment.

Finally he spoke. "Nonsense, Melpomaen. I am quite looking forward to our outing. Come to my rooms before breakfast, so that we may get an early start. We can stop at an inn on the road to town for some light refreshment along the way."

Inwardly excited, I nodded my head, backing toward the door. "Yes, My Lord. Thank you, My Lord."

Lord Elrond followed closely behind. Just before I let myself out through the sitting room, he took me by the elbow. My skin tingled at his touch.

"And Melpomaen," he whispered, "please don't think of yourself as my servant. It makes me uncomfortable. I like to think that everyone who plays a part in this household is important. While I am its head I do not rule as tyranically as, say, His Majesty King Thranduil of Mirkwood." He smiled at this, seemingly amused by his own words.

I smiled as well, giving him my most sincere smile. "No, My Lord Elrond. Thank you." And I took my leave.

 

~~~~~~

The following morning Elrond and I stopped at a modest looking inn situated adjacent to a path that ran north of the main road on the way westward toward Bree. The proprietess herself brought us a finely made wicker basket filled with freshly baked biscuits and a variety of fruit picked the day before. She was delighted to see the Lord of Imladris visiting her humble but clean, pleasant abode. When she found me admiring the bread basket she told us that she bought it from a daily market only a few miles from the inn. She explained we could find household articles handmade by local artisans as well as a variety of herbal items. She said that in the surrounding areas were some of the best herb farms in the country.

When we arrived at the market we found everything I needed in order to decorate Elrond's bedroom. There were large, soft pillows stuffed with delicately fragrant herbs, puffy down comforters and beautiful white muslin curtains. I found plenty of artwork; paintings, sculptures and other items made by local artists with delightful scenes of Imladris and the surrounding valley. We also selected some intricately handcrafted throw rugs, towels and wall hangings. Elrond seemed very pleased with my choices and also looked delighted with the outing as a whole. He was smiling the entire time, his face shedding years along with the creases that had begun to mark his countenance of late. It made me happy to think that I had, simply by taking him on a shopping trip, given him some much needed respite from his normally stressful duties.

"This day has been a delightful revelation, Melpomaen," he said to me. My spirits were lifted by his words and by the loving aura that I sensed when in his presence.

After we had packed our horses with as many things as we could carry back to Elrond's house, we slowly made our way back home, alternately chatting about small things and stopping often to water the horses and checking that our purchases remained secure on their backs.

We had bought only bedroom furnishings. The study or sitting room would have to wait until some heavier pieces of furniture could be ordered and delivered from Bree, where the best furniture craftsmen resided.

Once home, Elrond told me to unpack the things we had purchased and summoned some household elves to help me carry them upstairs. My face must have been wearing a mournful expression because after a quick glance at me he said quietly, "Please set things up as you'd like, Melpomaen, and take your time. I must attend to an important matter that will take a few hours. But please wait for me in my rooms. When I come up I wish to see the work you have done. And there is another matter...."

He had let his voice trail off. I was soothed by his words and intrigued too. What could he want to discuss with me tonight that couldn't wait until tomorrow? I turned to follow the elves carrying his things upstairs and spied Erestor standing at the bottom of the staircase, looking at me with his eyebrows raised in what looked like surprise. I wondered whether Elrond had given him some news that he was yet to impart to me. Perhaps that was why he had asked me to wait in his rooms until after I was finished decorating them.

After I had set up the bedroom in the way that I wanted, I stood back to take it all in. Everything had been cleaned and dusted. The windows were open, the new white curtains billowing in the evening breezes. The bed now looked inviting with its fluffy pillows and comforter, all white and emitting a lovely fragrance of the delicate herbs that would enable my lord to sleep better than he had in years. On the polished floors were scattered a variety of woven rugs, all white, grey and light brown shades. The walls now contained a few well-placed paintings instead of the dusty old tapestries that had hung there before. His huge wooden table now held a white vase filled with fragrant flowers, a silver chest containing writing supplies and a matching inkwell and stand of quills. There was also a pitcher full of fresh water. His washstand would have to be replaced with something grander but for now the old ewer and basin had been removed and new much more elegant ones stood in their place. All of the old furnishings in his privy had also been replaced with new, fresh things from the market.

I felt pleased with myself. His room now had a much softer, more inviting appearance. Surely he would be pleased with what I had done. Mulling over my present circumstances, I wandered into the sitting room, yet to be redesigned, but surely he would decide to keep me on as his personal decorator after seeing my accomplishment in his bedroom. It felt a bit unsettling to not yet know what Elrond would eventually decide. I wondered how much longer I would have to wait until he came upstairs, and after lighting all the candles in both rooms, selected one of the books to read until he returned. It was a history of the Feanorians. I knew that Master Elrond was connected to them somehow, but unfamiliar with all of the details, I began to delve into the book, which was so interesting I coud not help but devour every word.

I don't know how long I had been sitting reading before the door quietly opened and Elrond came in. He looked tired and I felt a pang of guilt for it had been a very long day, first leaving early for our shopping trip then having immediately to attend to some urgent matter upon his return. Concerned, I rose to my feet, the book falling to the floor as I did so. I bent down to pick it up at the same time that he crossed the floor and bent to retrieve it also. Our hands met, our fingers briefly touching before I pulled mine away.

"Oh," I cried, startled. "I am sorry, Master Elrond. I hope the book was not damaged by my clumsiness."

To my surprise he took the book from me, closed it and put it down on the side table without removing his gaze from my face.

"Melpomaen," he whispered, "you could not possibly possess a clumsy bone in your body. I have been watching you."

"My lord?" Shocked, I took a step back from him.

The look on his face was alarming. It had changed from one of fatigue to something almost feral. His bright grey eyes shone with a silvery light and he reminded me of a panther in that one brief moment. He grasped me by the arms, pinning them to my sides. 

"I'm not sure what you look like more...a rabbit or a deer," he hissed.

I was frighted to see him look so fierce but my fears were allayed when he cupped my chin in his hand as he had done that day in the library. "At first it was your eyes that fascinated me," he continued, "but now I think I am taken by your lips."

"My lord," I stammered. "Wh-what?"

He stopped my words with a kiss, taking me in his arms and pulling back my head with one hand tangled in my hair. Our mouths opened onto one another's, our tongues tentatively touching at first, then seeming to devour each other. Slowly, he broke our kiss to move his lips to my throat, alternately kissing and leaving gentle bites on my neck. Not thinking about what I was doing, I kicked off my boots, making myself lose a bit of height so that his lips once again met mine. I savoured his long kiss and felt my leggings grow much tighter in front.

Elrond released me and looked down at my groin, his eyes widening at the sight of the bulge on full display. "So it is true that you desire me also?" 

"Oh my lord," I cried. "I have since the first time I saw you."

He smiled and reached for my laces, undoing them carefully, slowly releasing my hardness. I could not stop myself from emitting a low groan.

"Do you mind," I asked hoarsely, "if I touch your chest? I would very much like to..."

He tore open his shirt, scattering buttons everywhere and shrugging out of his robe at the same time. I placed my hands gently on his beautifully muscled chest, feeling the tautness under his glistening skin. My breath was coming in short, quick gasps. Slowly I began to move my fingers over his entire torso, lingering when I came to his belly. He placed his hands over mine.

"Let me take you to my bed," he moaned softly.

"Please," I replied, breathing heavily.

Quickly we both removed the rest of our clothing and stood looking at each other.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered.

"No, Melpomaen," he said. "You are the beautiful one. I fell in love with your face but had no idea that your body was as lovely. I am surprised that your muscles are so well developed and your desire is more than stunning." He indicated my erection with a glance, his eyes wide.

"I am not a warrior like you," I replied, "but I must have developed some muscle tone from picking up books and putting them back on the shelves time and time again after the children were through with them."

"All elves are warriors by nature," he growled lustily. "And can be trained to become great ones. Now can we go to bed?"

"You must be tired, my lord," I said, stroking my hardness, which was throbbing and needed relief.

He removed my hand, replacing it with his own, stroking the full length up and down slowly. I could not contain my moans which were becoming stronger with every stroke of his hand.

"Not yet," he breathed. "Not quite yet."

We fell onto the soft down comforter, arms and legs entwining, our erections rubbing together. Our desire was too much for us to spend much time on foreplay. Quickly and naturally we assumed the position of my lord on the bottom, lying on his stomach. He grasped one of the pillows and placed it under his hips, raising them slightly, then opened the drawer in his nightstand and removed a vial of oil, which he handed to me. 

"I want to feel you inside me," he hissed. "Please take me, Melpomaen. And do not be gentle."

My eyes widened and although I would have liked to have felt him inside me as well, I wanted to please him more than I wanted to be pleased.

After slathering us both with oil I pressed his shapely buttocks apart with my thumbs and slowly began to insert myself into the passage, easing my way inside.

"Oh gods, Melpomaen," he cried. "More, more please. Faster."

I did exactly as he bid, following his instructions until we both cried out our in our pleasure and finished together. Completely exhausted, we turned onto our backs and lay beside each other, breathing heavily.

'Oh my gods,' I thought to myself. 'What have I done? What will happen to me now? Will I now be banished?' I could not prevent ruminating, these thoughts turning over and over in my mind.

"Melpomaen," he finally said, " _mellon-nin_ ", adding the romantic familiarity in a soft, sweet voice.

"Y-yes, my lord?" I was feeling so unsure of myself I didn't know whether to get up and leave or stay with him awhile longer.

"We have many things to discuss," he continued. "But it is late and I am very tired. Is there anything you would like to ask me right now?"

"Before I go?" I asked, wondering if this was a prelude to my dismissal.

"You don't have to go," he whispered. "Stay with me all night if you would like."

"B-but the others," I stammered. "They will know about us-about this. Perhaps it would be best if I took my leave."

"Very well," he said. "I cannot think straight right now...too many things on my mind. There are some impending matters that do not bode well...but I speak of too much, too soon...but Melpomaen, do you have any questions of me? I cannot remember what I have said and what I have not. As far as your position goes and any other related matters."

"Do you like your new room?" I asked him. "Would you like me to stay on as designer or return to my position in the library?" I wanted to ask him if we would ever make love to each other again too, but decided perhaps it was best to wait awhile.

"I love the room," he replied softly. "The position of designer is yours. I have asked Erestor to find a replacement for you as the children's teacher." His eyes closed. "We can discuss matters more on the morrow."

"Yes, my lord," I said quietly, pulling the comforter up over his chest. "I think you will find that your sleep tonight will be a good one."

He opened his eyes, looked at me and laughed. "You did love me quite energetically," he said.

I could feel my face grow hot but I was very pleased. "I meant because of the new pillows, my lord. The herbs inside will let you enjoy an uninterrupted slumber."

He smiled and closed his eyes again. "Kiss me now," he whispered, "and I will see you in the morning."

I did as he asked, then quickly and quietly dressed myself. Just before I could reach the doors he called softly.

"Before you fall asleep yourself, would you consider becoming my exclusive companion as well as my decorator? I realize that this might seem rushed on my part but there are reasons why I need to move quickly. All will be revealed soon."

I could not believe my ears. I turned to look at him but he had fallen asleep. Happier than I had ever been, I let myself out, quietly closing the doors behind me. I thought there should be plenty of time ahead of us to plan and discuss our future together.


End file.
